nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
The Nitro Type XMaxx is here... Ready, get set, GO!
Click Here to go to the original news post! 12/02/19 07:33PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/18 '''Julian']'' = The Nitro Type XMaxx is here... Ready, get set, GO! = ‘Twas the night before XMaxx and all through the track, not a critter was steering, not even a rat! The racers were waiting by the field with care, in hopes that their cars soon would be there; The Nitro Type XMaxx Season has started! From now until January 2nd, you can get into the holiday spirit and earn amazing, limited edition cars and titles. Read on to learn more about how you can participate in this holiday extravaganza! Cars Of course, there is an exclusive ride for our Gold Members - the Rocket Klaus! 'The Rocket Klaus' Get the The Rocket Klaus by being a Gold Member But wait - there’s more... Now, DASHER! now, CRASHER! now, SPEEDER and WAMPUS! On, GASSER! On, NITRO! on, TYPER and CRUISER! Take a look at the festive (and fast) cars that you can earn just by doing what you love - playing Nitro Type during XMaxx: 'Frosted Roller' Race 100 times during the XMaxx season 'Holiday Heat' Race 250 times during the XMaxx season 'Gingerbread GT' Race 800 times during the XMaxx season For those diehard racers that just don’t want to stop, there is a very special car! 'Cold Snap' Race 200 times in a session during the XMaxx season Titles Prove that you’re with the purchase the super cool Rocket Sleigh. 'In The Spirit' Earn the "In The Spirit" title by purchasing the Rocket Sleigh. Or, purchase this amazing car so you can officially call yourself ! 'The Snowy Knight' Earn the "The Snowy Knight" title by purchasing the The Snowy Knight Of course, you don’t need money to earn the best seasonal titles, you just need to race! Get to your keyboards now, and earn bragging rights for your new achievements: - Race 500 times during the XMaxx season -Race 100 times in a session during the XMaxx season -Use 200 nitros throughout the XMaxx season -Use 500 nitros throughout the XMaxx season For a complete rundown of all XMaxx challenges, titles, and prizes, visit your achievements page! Updates and Improvements Much like elves at the North Pole, the Nitro Type team continues to improve Nitro Type in the workshop for all you racers out there! You're all on the "nice" list right? Let's see what's new presents are under the tree this season: Shorter Races The team wanted for all you racers to not have to type extra long text passages, to get back into the racing action quicker! With that in mind we have shortened the race length. This will increase the challenge... you'll have less words to catch up after all. Are you up for the challenge? You may also see some new race text in there... so don't get too comfortable. 1 Nitro Per Race Veteran racers often had large stockpiles of nitros, making it trivial for them to use them during races... basically giving them 3 free word skips per race. Beginner racers struggled to overcome that head start and veterans had easier wins, letting them get even more nitros. That's not fun for anyone! So the team wanted to level the playing field for all players and make nitro use more strategic. Now all racers will get 1 nitro per race to use on those particularly tricky words. Use it wisely! ‘They spoke not a word, but went straight to the race, and emptied their gas tanks, and typed with much grace! Remember, anything worth having is worth racing for, so race to the XMaxx and a happy jolly merry event to all our critters! They sprint to the Rocket Sleigh, and speed off with a whistle; they’re off to the races, flying like missiles! We hear them exclaim, as they drive out of sight, happy XMaxx to all! We bid’em good luck! You’re exactly our type! Category:News Posts Category:2019 News Posts